


A Day in the Life (Thinking of You)

by SaturnSloth



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: More coming soon - Freeform, No Romance, They’re all sad!, before the events of the show, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: short tellings of what all the siblings are up to when they’re alone. focused on their relationships.





	1. Rocks & Ink

The moon was big.

The moon was quiet. 

The moon was empty.

Accept for the little pod, in which Luther rattled his pen. 

He hummed.  
A song which he remembered well.  
He used to play it, 

far too often.

The sound bounced through the house.  
His siblings would all be  
so annoyed  
They’d shake their heads,  
but Luther could see,  
the bounce in their step’s.  
He even caught  
Diego  
Singing in the shower

 

The moon was quiet.

He tucked some envelopes in to his report.

The moon was empty.


	2. There’s No Way of Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mention of overdose

Diego was leaning against his car, eating a far too greasy hamburger and watching The City across the river. The scanner ran in the background, static mostly.  He was getting ready to call it a night when the static stopped. 

_ [Paramedics to first avenue, behind the pawn shop: reported overdose] _

Diego’s heart stopped. He hesitantly took his seat.  _ There was no way of knowing _ . His knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel, foot bouncing on the floorboard.  _ There was no way of knowing. _

He could charge into a robbery, no problem, but the thought of seeing his brother, chest heaving and lips blue…   _ There was no way of knowing. _

The sounds of the city were no distraction. Diego fiddled with the Narcan as he waited. As he drove. Would he make it? What would happen if he didn’t? 

What would happen if he did.

_ There was no way of knowing. _

  
  
  



	3. Maybe (ringing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

Allison sunk into the bed. The hotel room was just like every other hotel room The white ceiling, the white walls, the white sheets, her pink pajama pants were the brightest thing in the room. A painting above the bed tried to mask how boring it all was. The sterility reminded her of home.

 

She was in town for filming. This morning she was Kati Holmes, just a normal girl, living out her dream of opening a cafe, and finding love along the way. Now she is Allison Hargreaves, never lived a normal day in her life, starting out as a superhero ending up as a superstar. She’d rather be a Kati.

Katis don’t mess up as much as Allisons. Katis can’t mess up as much as Allisons. 

She sat up and stretched, looking around the too-white room. Her eyes lingered on the phone. Maybe, just maybe she could. Could she? Was it still allowed? 

She quickly typed in the number she knew all too well, it  _ was  _ hers after all.  _ Was  _ being key. 

 

_ Ringing and ringing and ringing.  _

 

She payed back down, twisting the phone line with one manicured finger. She was holding her breath.

 

_ Ringing and ringing and ringing. _

 

Allison bit her bottom lip as the tones died out and the message played. 

“Patrick I- Listen I’m really sorry. I just- tell Claire I called. Please. Just-” Allison let out a shaky breath “tell her I love her. Okay? Okay. Bye.”

Allison set the phone back down with a shaky hand. She let herself go for just a moment. Thinking of what she’d done.

She wiped her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. She wanted nothing more than to talk to someone, to anyone. 

“Okay” she whispered “we can try it”

She clicked in the other number sequence that had once been hers. Her siblings weren’t there anymore, and she didn’t have their numbers. But maybe, just maybe, she could talk to her mother. Maybe she could catch up on what the others were up to. 

 

_ Ringing _ \- 

 

She sat the phone back down. She brushed her hand under her nose. 

 

Maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no ones waiting for this or anything, but still, sorry about the wait


	4. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, i’m so sorry this took so long

~~

“Klaus” “Klaus” “help us Klaus” “please”  
They screamed and they cried, they begged and they pleaded. They jumped at him. They yelled their own names. 

“I don’t know how” he sobbed back. Sat in the corner, his head in his knees, he couldn’t see but he knew what they were doing. Three days he’d been in here. It never stopped

His knees were bloody. His hands and fingers raw. He had banged and scratched at the door, at the floor. This was worse than hell, worse than anything he’d thought the old man would ever do. 

This was torture

“Please” he gasped with a shaky breath “please” 

“Klaus”  
~~  
He bolted up and looked around. No one was there. No ghosts, no ghouls, no old men in monocles and mustaches. Silence.

“Oh good, I thought you might be dead” Ben smiled down at him. 

“Nope. Still just you” Klaus looked around he was in an alley, by a dumpster. “Would be a fitting place to die though”

“You talking bad about my brother?” 

“What’re you gonna do? Hit me?” Klaus challenged. And Ben really whished he could.

They were silent for a moment as Klaus gathered his things 

“Klaus?”

He hummed in response.

“You should really go somewhere.”

“And where do you expect me to go? Rehab? Been there done that. And I don’t feel like the bar today. Paris is overrated and don’t get me started on -“

“You could go home” ben interrupted “you could go home, see mom. See what everyone’s up to” 

“Yeah that’s not happening, not while Sir Reginald is still kicking and screaming” Klaus felt his pockets for a cigarette. He was successful and brought one to his lips now he just needed a lighter. 

“What about Vanya, Diego?” Ben pleaded “Allison, Luther” he stepped in front of Klaus “we haven’t seen them in ages”

“We called Diego the other day, what are you talking about” Klaus picked up a lighter off the ground. He was pretty sure it was his. It sounded like there was still some fluid in it.

“That was more than a year ago Klaus” Ben whispered 

Klaus hummed in between drags “time flies”

Ben shook his head and turned away. 

What right did he have, to tell Klaus how to live his life? To act like he didn’t know why he couldn’t go back. Klaus knew what a liquid mess his life was. But it was better than being with him.

“Look they wouldn’t want me anyway” Klaus burst “it’s not like I haven’t tried. It’s not like I don’t want to” Klaus sighed “But I can’t. You know I can’t” 

Ben looked away “Okay” his voice steadily grew more happy as he changed the subject “So what are the plans? shakespeare in the park? Bird watching? Bar? No you already-“  
He would have slung an arm around Klaus but… yeah, no touching

“I was thinking more,” Klaus looked at his nails for dramatic effect “oh I don’t know, the library”

“Really? I didn’t know you could read” Ben grinned. 

He was bright Klaus realize for the hundredth time. A shimmering galaxy taken before his time. 

Is it possible for love to make you hate someone else? Because in that moment he hated Hargreeves more than ever before. He hated what he had done to them. To Ben. Ben, better than he was, better than any of them.  
He hated how he hadn't shown any emotion, not a spot of pain, a glimmer of remorse. Not even a glance of pity to his “children” at the funeral. 

Hated his icy stare. His judging glare. How none of them could ever do enough. Would never be enough. 

He hated knowing he had let him down. And hated that he hated that. He hated hating. Hated that he had to hate.

He hated the house, never full and never empty. He hated the table and the curtains. He hated the wallpaper lacking an inch of hope, a drop of personality. He once stared at it for hours, hoping for an imperfection. Once he found where one piece ended, and picked at it until the hole was as big as his hand. The next day it was back to spotless perfection. And the seams were sealed over. 

Diego helped him do it, helped him carve his name in the floor boards too. He really missed Diego. He missed them all, really. 

But that was for another day.

He clapped his hands together“Come on Benny my boy, let’s go read us some books”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is was a much different chapter than the first three as there was someone for klaus to talk to (living or not) the others probably won’t have that either sooo 
> 
>  
> 
> yeah 
> 
> so sorry for the wait, honestly  
> This was sitting in my drafts almost completed for a month, so if the ending seems off I’m sorry


End file.
